Legend of Hetalia: Twilight Mask
by TrainerKitten
Summary: What would happen if three friends get stuck in a game, and have to live their lives with Hetalia? Well, it'll be like this!
1. Into The Twilight We Go!

It was just a normal day, when my neighbor, Lizbeth, and her friend, Noelia, noticed something odd about Lizzy's Twilight Princess.

"It's probably just a bug,"

"Yeah, it's possibly just a bug,"

"Um, guys, I don't think it's a bug…" I responded to the two girl's thoughts.

"Wait, why are you thinking that?" Lizbeth asked.

"The game is moving on its own, and I could guess that would never happen."

"Huh…?" Lizzy and Noelia said at the same time, but were cut off by a blinding light. I was the first to wake up, with a slight pain in my head. I noticed that we were in Twilight Princess, or mainly at the Palace of Twilight, and I was quite startled. Lizzy and Noelia woke up a little later, and realized it as well. Lizzy gasped,

"I'm a wolf! Great, now my life's complete!" I noticed Noelia was a wolf, too, but I had a feeling I wasn't. I raised one of my hands, or should I say fins, up and gasped. I squealed,

"Oh my god, I'm a Zora! This is somehow awesome!"

"Lucky…" Noelia sighed. I realized something, and felt something ominous going on. I turned around and of course Lizzy and I will have to work with Noelia to get to Zant.

"Liz, looks like we'll need to go through the Palace of Twilight with Noelia. But, I'd suggest that she would not even help us. She doesn't even know this place!" I whispered to Lizzy, but trying to keep Noelia from finding out that we know this whole place. _Oh great, _I thought, _Noelia will be bugging us on how we know this place! It's going to be annoying! _

_"Come on. We need to get-"_

_"Veh~! Don't-a go without us~!" Yelled a familiar Italian voice. I turned around, and I gasped._

_"Oh god… It's Hetalia!" I squealed. Lizbeth and Noelia noticed, and Lizzy glomped Russia. I snickered, and realized I was being watched._

_"What are you guys looking at?" I asked. I was really confused, and I never noticed Ganondorf behind me._

_"Uh… Amber… Ganondorf's right behind you…" Lizbeth said, scared. I took my Glided Sword out and stabbed Ganondorf in the chest. Soon, I realized I didn't stab Ganondorf, but France instead. England burst out laughing, _

_"Thank god! At least some one killed that bloody frog!" Every one stared at me, then England._

_"Wait, you're happy with that, Iggy?" America asked. England nodded, and I looked back over at France. I shook my head, and I was somehow glad that I killed him. Lizbeth was also glad that France was killed, and I grinned to myself. This version of Twilight Princess is both life-threatening, and awesome at the same time. I'm going to enjoy this journey the whole way through._

_"Wait, where are we?" Germany asked. Noelia asked the same thing, and I responded to Noelia, _

_"You don't need to know. Liz and I already know this place better." Noelia groaned, and I glanced over at Lizbeth. She was grinning, and I hoped she would keep it a secret. _

What will happen when Lizbeth, Noelia, and Amber have to go through the Palace of Twilight? Find out next time~.


	2. Twilight Boss: Zant!

After breaking Noelia's hope in learning about where we are, we got started with the temple. Lizbeth had an idea about going working together to get the Sols to the front of the palace, and we agreed. Japan also had an idea, which was we had to have a partner go with us through the chambers. Everyone agreed with him, and so, we got started with explaining the palace. Lizbeth explained the enemies, while I explained the chambers within the whole place.

"…So, when we get to the final room with the Sol, there's a mini-boss battle with Phantom… Vaati. I'll take care of him, and after getting the Sol out of the hand, run! Don't let the hand get to you, or you'll have to restart with getting the Sol again." Lizbeth concluded. I glanced over to Noelia, checking to see if she noticed us. I saw no expression like that on her, and I sighed. I added to what Liz said,

"Also, there's places where you'll have to be really accurate with jumps, so you don't have to restart with the places, and there are times in which the hand may act really stupid." Lizbeth nodded to me, in thanks for what I said. Before we did anything else, Midna appeared next to Lizbeth, and Tatl and Tael appeared beside me. We were surprised, and glad to see them with us. I was brought back to when I saved Termina from Majora's Mask, and I suddenly felt homesick, and I wanted to go back. _No_, I thought, _I have to do this. This is for our will, and our way to get home, back where we belong. _I felt better after telling myself that, and Lizbeth and Noelia changed back to human. I took off the Zora Mask, and I found myself dressed up like Kafei. Lizbeth was dressed up as Ilia, and Noelia was dressed up as Vaati. Lizbeth and I tried to hold back our laughs, and we actually did. For who we're traveling with, Lizbeth is going with Russia, Noelia is going with Ancient Rome, and I'm going to be with Italy. Lizbeth's plan was to go through the corridors first with Russia, with Italy and I in the first room. Italy stays by the entrance, while I stay by the door to the next room. Noelia and Rome have to get the Sol to the proper place when we get the Sol out. After she explained it we went off to get the Sols. Lizbeth, Russia, Italy, and I went in to get the first Sol to get to Zant. Lizbeth and Russia went ahead, while we stayed where we were supposed to. Later, after we got the Sols, Lizbeth has the Light-Infused Master Sword, and got to the room right before where we battle Zant.

"Okay, for the battle, I'll do the first, third, and fifth phase, and Amber will do the second, forth, and sixth phase. Noe, we don't need your help, okay?" Lizbeth stated, glaring at Noelia.

"Okay, I won't," Noelia responded to Lizbeth, who briskly nodded. We got to Zant's room, and we were shocked to find that, at the moment, he wasn't there. But I had a feeling he was there, and cautiously went towards Zant's throne. When I went a few feet, Zant appeared in front of me, and I stumbled back.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked, really confused. Midna responded, pointing at Noelia and Lizbeth, "To reverse the curse you put on me, Lizbeth, and Noelia. Amber, on the other hand, doesn't need it though." I sweatdropped, and hit my head on a wall. I wasn't that happy that Midna mentioned me, and I had a different fate, a fate that has to make me decide who to trust, and who I can't trust. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and the battle with Zant begun. Liz gave me the Iron Boots, and told me to use my Glided Sword until I got to the last phase, in which, she would give me the Light-Infused Master Sword. I nodded, and we wished each other good luck with our battles. I went off to the side, letting Lizbeth do her thing, using the Gale Boomerang to get Zant at a distance close to her to attack him. When she attacked Zant for the second time, Zant switched to the mini-boss room of the Goron Mines. I tensed a little, but I pushed it away, knowing I have to do it, no matter what. Zant was jumping on the edge of the magnetic plates, and I knew what I had to do. _Liz, thanks for this. I know what I have to do, because of you. _I moved my way to not fall in the lava, and striking Zant when I had the chance. When I hit Zant for the second time, Zant switched again, now to the Lakebed Temple's boss room. I gave Liz the Iron Boots, so that she could at least battle. She gave her thanks, and dived into battle with Zant, Noelia following behind her. After Lizbeth got the first hit in, and when Zant was firing his magic fireballs, Noelia got in the way, and one of the fireballs was caught in her throat. There was no way we could help her, because almost instantly, she choked, her lungs filled up with water, and died. Lizbeth continued with the battle, and after her turn, she realized Noelia was dead. Lizbeth put her by the wall and told me I had to battle Zant. I remembered I had to hit the totem pole he was on with my head twice to attack him. I watched him, and when he launched his attack, I hit the totem pole twice to get him down. I did it one last time, and he changed the field for the fifth time. Lizbeth was in the Zora Armor to have an easier time with dealing with Zant when he got hit on the foot. Lizbeth was determined and nervous at the same time during this phase, but she pulled it through, hitting Zant on the foot to slash away at him. Once the field changed for the last time, Lizbeth gave me the Master Sword, knowing I'd be able to beat him. I knew I had to put together the battles with Odolwa, Majora's Incarnation, and the Garo Master. I was getting a little frustrated because Zant's movements were completely random. But, I was able to pull through, dodging the attacks, attacking him from behind, and using the shield when he used his version of the Hurricane Spin. I was panting by the time I finished, and Lizbeth gave me a hi-five. I looked over at where Zant was, and I tensed when Zant was getting up. Lizbeth noticed me, and looked over, and got nervous as well.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you guys… I want to join you with your adventures…" Zant sighed, exhausted from the battle. Liz and I looked at each other, and smiled.

"Zant, of course you can join us with our adventures. At least we have someone who can take the place for Noe." Lizbeth told Zant, glad that he was joining. Zant hugged the two of us, and we went off to Ordon Village to beat Diababa.

How will Lizbeth, Amber, Zant, and the Hetalia characters get to Ordon Village, and who will go to the Forest Temple, and what would happen? Stay tuned to find out~!


	3. Ordon Village and The Problems Part 1

Once everyone got to Hyrule, everyone wanted to know what my fate was, since Zant realized I didn't use techniques Link used before. I sighed, and knew I had to confess everything that I had-and have-done in Termina, and how it affected me in multiple ways. But, before I said anything, I noticed something very particular and familiar-like an evil presence- where we were. I stalked up to behind a tree where I knew the presence was, and I completely freaked out.

"Gah! Hide me, please! I don't want to be near him!" I screamed, fleeing from behind the tree. I somehow hid right behind Germany, and when I noticed it, I started blushing. I knew I hated who was behind the tree, and I'd always will. I never change my mind about my opinions on the Zelda characters, and I know I'll always hate him.

"Who is it, Amber?"

"S-Sparkly Rainbows!"

"Who's Sparkly Rainbows?"

"G-Ghirahim…"

"Oh, come on! Why do you still hate him?" Lizbeth asked.

"Trust me, Liz. I find him disturbing." I responded.


End file.
